


Ninja Wire Lessons

by Tartarun



Series: Behind the scenes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartarun/pseuds/Tartarun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team 7 shouldn't have got out of bed that day. Genma is regretting even mentioning his skill with ninja wire. Kakashi is having a fun day off. Sequel to First Kills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Wire Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Maybe if I saved up all my birthday wishes for a hundred and sixty two years I could wish to own Naruto and have it actually happen.

Genma loitered on an abandoned training field and not for the first time viciously cursed at Kakashi for making him do this. Kakashi had somehow broken into his apartment and managed to get his whole bed with him sleeping in it! Down to a training field and left a note saying Sasuke would be around in a few hours to improve his wire skills. The little chibi drawing of him saying Yo quickly got several senbon through some uncomfortable places. He was still flabbergasted he hadn’t woken up! A bed down 27 flights of stairs, out the door, down the streets and onto the training field all with him sleeping like a baby. He was going to be mocked for the rest of his life. Him! A special Jonin! When he got back to his apartment to change at full tilt, he found all his traps were in perfect condition and they fired on him instead. To add insult to injury! Kakashi was going to get it he grumbled.

Thankfully his student seemed to have picked up Kakashi’s sense of timing and had not arrived yet so Genma could sort out his clothes, weapons pouches until he was practically a walking armoury under his clothes. He was armed when he went to bed yes but after Kakashi pulled a fast one on him he’d feel a lot more comfortable with a lot more weaponry. He lounged on thin air chewing his senbon plotting his revenge with increasingly maniacal chuckles in his head when he felt his student approaching. Scratch that three students. He smacked a palm onto his face before they rounded the corner to the field. He did not sign up for this. One baby genin he could deal with, three was out of the question. And didn’t the note say one brat? Lying conniving Copy Cat he seethed. Making him into a babysitter. He grinned suddenly, the senbon glinting. He melted into the shadows of the trees efficiently and waited.

Three rather tiny figures walked through the training field entrance. One black, pinky red and the other bright yellowy orange. Were the next generation of the proud shinobi meant to be that small he thought despairingly. Just to be sure, he checked if his depth perception was working he reached out and touched a tree. The three brats stopped in the middle of the field and looked around. Well they have the awareness theory down correctly but practically they’re going to have trouble he thought critically. Did none of them know any sensing techniques? Their sensei was the legendary copy nin they should know some techniques.

“Did sensei find us a teacher who’s even later than him just on principle? Or because he wants to make a point on us yelling at him?” The pinky spoke tentatively. Genma repressed a snort.

“Demon-sensei.” The blondie corrected waspishly, his arms folded tightly.

The pinky huffed in laughter as she took in her teammate’s hostile stance, “You’re just mad he stole all your ramen packets.”

“Not just steal them! Demon sensei hid them! In ninja’s homes! I’ve had to sneak in and get them back!” Blondie wailed. “There was a crazy lady with snakes everywhere and she chased me around shrieking about how thieves and pervert’s blood tasted best with her dango!” He reaffirmed if none of his teammates understood his pain, “She wanted to lick up my delicious red nectar, as she called it!”

Broody, Genma decided would be the new name, commented dryly, “It didn’t occur to you dobe to go and buy new packets and give these ones up for lost?”

“Teme! Not everyone has as much money as you.” Blondie griped, “And anyway I did, then I turned around to open my wardrobe to stack them away and when I looked back around they were gone!” He wailed the last bit. “My precious RAMEN!”

“Wardrobe?” Pinky sounded close to laughter. So was Genma for that matter, seemed like Anko had decided to have some fun.

“Well I wasn’t going to leave them in my cupboard was I? Not after demon sensei took them. And he left a note!” Blondie kicked at the ground, “It was one of those annoying chibi pictures and it was going tsk tsk.” He pouted adorably.

Broody was scanning the field when he answered, “Well at least he hasn’t been trapping everything of yours. I stepped on my slippers out of bed this morning and they blew up.”

Pinky choked, and Blondie howled in laughter, “Is that why you smelled a bit singed this morning Teme?”

“It’s annoying how he can get anywhere without setting anything off.” Broody muttered darkly. Genma felt a stab of sympathy, if he couldn’t get Kakashi then a genin would have no chance.

Pinky spoke up, “He sent me to improve my taijutsu but I think he accidentally sent me to some genjutsu breaking teachers instead.”

Blondie asked curiously, “Why?”

“Because they accidentally did bunshin wrong, wore green spandex with caterpillar eyebrows, who screamed about youth and ran laps on their hands.” Came the bland reply. “It seemed too improbable to be anything but a genjutsu.”

Broody snorted. Pinky continued, “I think I was in too much shock when they told me to join in and I did. I HURT all over.” The last bit was deceptively sweet and both boys inched away cautiously. Wise in Genma’s opinion. So Gai had another unwilling student, poor Pinky. He’d seen the insane taijutsu duo and had resolved to stay far, faaaar away. 

“Teme what else did he do to you?” Blondie asked curiously. Broody shot him an annoyed glance, “Just booby trapped everything in my normal path. My wardrobe had some living cloth monsters in it, I didn’t stay to find out. My doormat released a spray of paint. My normal clothes had itching power scattered on them. I stepped on some random pieces of grass, they blew up. And I’m getting paranoid about this sensei too, can we get off the centre of the field where we’re sitting ducks?”

Genma laughed softly. The wind carried it over to the genin so the soft laughter seemed to echo around them. They dropped in ready stances.

“What did I tell you dobe?” Broody bit out, “This one’s probably a sadistic bastard too.”

Genma reappeared behind them hands on hips, “Sadistic bastard am I? So I guess you don’t want to learn my awesome secret wire skills?” Scaring brats was fun, he could see why Kakashi taught now.

Pinky squeaked and Blondie jumped but spun to face him. Broody lashed out with a high kick which Genma flicked away.

“Maaa calm down baby genin. My name is Genma Shiranui and I’m to be your reluctant sensei for this day. ”

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Blondie asked his face screwed up in suspicion.

Pinky nodded with him, “It won’t be the first time sensei’s done something like this.”

Genma gave them a blank look, “What pretend to be another sensei so he can teach you? What a crime teaching your own genin.” He deadpanned.

Blondie opened his mouth and closed it again looking thoughtful.

Broody spoke up, “I think what dobe means is that how do we know you’re the one to be our sensei? For all we know you could be some diversion sent by Kakashi so we miss the actual instructor who he told the wrong time to.”

Genma suddenly had an ominous feeling about Kakashi’s teaching methods. Maybe he hid his face so no one could see his too amused smirks? What the hell did he do to his poor genin on a daily basis?

Genma nodded at them, “Well I suppose I could be a diversion.” He said thoughtfully rubbing his chin, “In fact,” he grinned, “I’ll confirm it for you. I am a diversion.” He winked in a very pleased way.

The three baby brats looked down suddenly to see them wrapped in wire so none of them could even twitch. He was going to remember their faces for the rest of his life. He lifted a hand with gleaming wire attached to each digit.

“How?” Pinky stuttered. Blondie just struggled like a trussed up fish while Broody’s eyes widened and he glared at Genma. How he wanted a Sharingan to remember this image.

“My name is Genma Shiranui and I’m to be sensei for your ninja wire lesson. Any questions?” he repeated with a smirk. Then he frowned, “Wasn’t I only meant to get one of you?”

Broody grunted. Blondie coughed. Pinky looked sheepish.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He told them dryly, “Now who was I meant to have?” He stared at the baby brats. The cheeky baby brats stared back. He fought a smile.

“Maaa come on, I don’t have all day. I only intend to teach one of you.”

The three of them immediately shrieked/spoke quickly/yelled “No sensei, anything we do, we do as a team!” They all a wide eyed stare on them and they looked around frantically.

Genma was amused as hell, seemed like Kakashi had drilled teamwork into them a bit too well. “No seriously baby genin, I only have enough wire to teach one of you.” He held up a spool of wire. The three of them shot him incredulous looks.

“Sensei, you have us mummified in wire…” Pinky deadpanned.

“That’s my wire,” he snapped, “You can’t have my wire! I need it for protection against crazy jonin.”

He just heard Broody mutter, “Join the club.” His lips flattened in amusement but it looked more like annoyance to the three tied up genin.

He sighed, “Decide amongst yourselves who gets to learn from awesome me. I’ll be over there.” He motioned vaguely towards the tree.

The three of them immediately shrieked/spoke quickly/yelled “No sensei, anything we do, we do as a team!” Genma stopped dead, “But it says only Broody on my note.” He mock whined.

The three of them immediately shrieked/spoke quickly/yelled “No sensei, anything we do, we do as a team!” Wow he thought, Kakashi sure did a number on his team. He knew he valued teamwork but this was insane.

Blondie yelled desperately, “We’ll share the wire!”

“Yeah we’re a team, we brought wire of our own!” He was worried Pinky might snap her neck from nodding too hard, then Kakashi really would kill him. 

Broody went “Hn.” Which he took as agreement with his teammates.

“Wait,” Pinky slowed, “You knew which one of us you had to teach all this time?”

“So you admit I’m only meant to train Broody?” he countered. Broody glared at him. “What? I only remember your name if you’re Chunin or above, you got a while to go kid.” Broody gave him the famous death glare of the Uchihas. 

“Broody?” Blondie was snickering, “At least it isn’t Duck-butt this time eh? Teme?” Pinky held back laughter at this too.

He smirked evilly, “Blondie,” he pointed at Blondie, “Pinky.” He pointed at Pinky. They too looked outraged with their names, Broody just looked smug.

“Blondie! At least give me a name which will strike fear in my enemies’ hearts!”

“Oh Sensei way to be original...”the girl had a really good deadpanning voice, he thought idly. He scratched his chin and chewed on his senbon making it wiggle.

“Ano Sensei isn’t that dangerous?”

He flicked a lazy look at Pinky, “Oh yes. So is this.” He spat the senbon. She yelped and tried to lean back but couldn’t, just before it hit her between the eyes his hand lashed out and caught it. He grinned at her charmingly, “We higher nin do know what we’re doing.”

He pointed to Blondie, “Goldilocks.” He pointed at Pinky, “Sakura.” He pointed at Broody, “Emo.”

Broody looked outraged, “Why do I get a new nickname? I didn’t complain.” They both ignored the yell of Goldilocks!

“Well,” he countered, “I thought anything you do, you do as a team. So if Goldilocks wants a new nickname, you all want a new nickname.”

Pinky spoke up, “I like my new nick name.” Her eyes gleamed and both boys sent her disgruntled look. No… her parents couldn’t have been that bad in choosing names. In unison the boys spoke, “We want our old nicknames back.”

“Fine Broody, Blondie, Pinky.” Pinky looked a bit mournful. “So you want to share the wire hmmm? I suppose I can allow that but see I’m just too lazy to deal with the three of you brats.” He smiled innocently as protests broke out again.

“Oh no! We are not falling for this again! We’re doing it as a team!” Blondie yelled petulantly.

“Again?” He was curious.

Broody muttered “Sensei, tricks, exploding tags, boom.” And shuddered. All three of them shivered and didn’t look like they wanted to elaborate.

He spoke at last flatly, “There is no way I can get two of you to go away can I?”

Pinky said quietly but defiantly, “No.”

“No what?”

“No way!” Blondie exclaimed. He face palmed, “Not what I was thinking but good enough. Okay first lesson, get yourselves out of that mess, wrap it all up nicely and come find me at hmmm the Scented Sake. Ja ne.” He smirked before waving mockingly and shunshinning out.

They looked dumbly at where he had been and looked at their cocooned selves again. When they weren’t looking he had tucked the edges of the wire into the mass of wire.

“This…might take us a while.” Sasuke allowed. Together the three of them started to wriggle, Naruto fell over during a violent wiggle and rolled around on the floor yelling. He tried to move like a worm but just ended up flopping in place.

“Naruto, shut up!” Sakura snapped, “There has to be a trick to this.”

“Ahh there most certainly is my cute little genin.” A familiar voice said behind her, laughter tainting the otherwise neutral tone.

She tried to spin in place but started to topple. A gloved hand caught her by the collar and kept her from landing her face into the ground. She looked up to see her sensei’s eye crinkle into a smile.

“KAKASHI SENSEI! You stole my Rameeeeeeen!” Naruto yelled as Kakashi accidentally kicked him sending him rolling down the sloped terrain.

“My. Slippers.” The voice was disgruntled and not happy. 

“SPANDEX! BEACHES! HUGS!” Naruto and Sasuke stared at Sakura and decided they didn’t want to know. Ever, if the maniacal gleam in her eyes told them something.

Kakashi sighed theatrically, “What no hello for your kind and generous sensei?”

The three of them snorted at the same time and went “Next joke please.” His eye crinkled more at the show of teamwork. “Maaa what did I do to deserve such cute little genin?” he said happily ignoring Sakura’s wriggles to try and kick her sensei.

“You been here all this time demon sensei?” Naruto called from his where his face was stuffed in the earth.

“I’ll assume by demon sensei you’re referring to my demonic super awesome skills and let that slide but no. I just came to see how my little brats were doing and found them wriggling around like bait. Where is Genma?” his voice took a curious lilt. 

“Scented Sake.” Grunted Sasuke.

“And are you planning to roll all the way there?” Amusement tinged his tone. Silence.

“Senseiiii you know you’re our favourite sensei.”

“No Sakura I will not roll you to the Scented Sake and I’m your only sensei worth mentioning. I have a lazy reputation to keep no?” He eye smiled at his female student, “But I liked the flattery, you should do it more.”

“Naruto was right.” She huffed.

“Oh what’s that Sakura? You want more of a challenge? Sure I could never refuse a request from my cute students.” The three genin found themselves hanging upside down from a tree with a few wire loops securing them as they slowly turned in the air. It hadn’t taken more than a second. Kakashi stood beneath his stunned genin looking far too happy. He pulled out his book and started to giggle.

“Ja ne my students. Ja ne.” He too then shunshinned out.

Sasuke and Naruto didn’t even bother to glare at Sakura. “We so need to learn that.” Sasuke muttered. “Dobe can you make Kage Bunshin?”

“Nope. My fingers have like ten coils pulling them apart.” His voice was resigned, “Can you melt them Teme?”

“Not unless you want to be melted too. Sakura can you find any weakness to break them?”

“This is high grade steel! I can’t break steel and anyway we have to collect it up in spools, the other bastard sensei said so.”

Naruto snorted, “Don’t worry about the coils. I can always henge a few Kage Bunshin into coils and make him puzzled when they disappear later on.”

Sakura snorted, “So we can’t do any ninjutsu to break out. Wriggling is getting us nowhere, and … we’re basically screwed aren’t we?”

“Yeah.” And “Hn.” Were her replies.

“This is the last time I ever ask Kakashi sensei for extra lessons.” Sasuke snarked as he spun slowly.

“Teme? Sakura? Is that a burnt bed with sheets and everything I see over there?” Naruto’s incredulous voice cut in.

“I’m going to... ignore that comment.” Sakura said dryly, “Because that’s no help to us at the minute. Can we signal for help?”

“I have a feeling if we do that Genma sensei will make us do it again in the middle of the forest.” Came a resigned voice.

“Dobe! Sakura!” Sasuke cried after a while smirking, “Look at where and how sensei tucked in the ends of the wire.”

They both looked and grinned. “We’d have noticed if he looped it around another wire.” Naruto grinned.

Sakura finished “So he just tucked it under and left a strand hanging out, that’s how we’ll escape! Shannaro! That’s genius Sasuke!”

“Sakura you’re closest to Naruto’s thread. Can you pull it out?”

“I can try.” Sakura bit out as she stretched her neck to try and get her teeth over that elusive wire end. Naruto spun slightly which made her job harder but after a while she got it and yanked. The wire came out and Naruto began to spin from the wire releasing him.

“Arghhhhhhh!!!” came the cry inside the spinning silver cocoon. Both this team mates winced when Naruto dropped through to the ground by bouncing off it seemed every single branch on the way. He landed with a thud and a cloud of dust. And then all the wire fell on his head. It made an audible clank.

Sasuke called out, “If you’re done lazing around then maybe you can get us out too dobe?” Sakura repressed laughter when she saw Naruto wobble to his feet and nearly fall over again.

“Sure duck butt. Just let me see straight first.” He staggered for a bit before recovering and shinnying up to free them. With glee he pulled on their wire ends and Sakura and Sasuke too were enveloped in silver whirring cocoons. They got a whole new sympathy for Naruto when they crashed into the ground, Sasuke landing on top of Sakura and making her squeak pitifully as all her air was driven out. Then their wire landed on them. Painfully.

“I hate Genma sensei and Kakashi sensei.” Sakura groaned, “Who’s with me?”

“Seconded.”

“Thirded!”

“Motion passed.” Sakura added dryly before heaving herself up to gather all the wire. They had a grand time trying to separate all the wire before giving up and ordering Naruto to henge some shadow clones.

“What do we do with all this real wire?” Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked, “You know what I’m thinking? I think we should show Genma sensei exactly how good we are at wire and he is at teaching. Maybe to cheer him up in the mornings, he did seem rather grumpy today.”

Sakura grinned viciously and Team 7 set to work. Sasuke set up most of the wire with exploding tags because apparently you could never have enough explosions. He looked almost cheerful and the other two made notes to never let him near demolitions. Naruto layered traps upon traps upon traps. Duds, reals, delay triggers, shadow clones as false triggers, real triggers, kunai, shuriken and false exploding tags just to make him nervous from Sasuke’s real tags. He laughed maniacally and Konoha trembled at the laugh of the Prankster king. Sakura wasn’t as skilled as the boys but set hers up as to herd the sensei from and to each of the boys. They finished in record time and set off whistling, well Sasuke hummed under his breath but it was the most cheerful they had seen the boy.

“Now where’s the Scented Sake?” Sakura mused. “We have gifts to show our appreciation.”

Together they trudged towards the centre of Konoha. Naruto stopped and whacked his forehead. “Kage Bunshin no jutsu!” Thirty clones carrying spools of wire appeared. “Uh oops, pass me all the wire and go find the Scented Sake.” Naruto said sheepishly. A second later he was buried under the weight of all the wire.

Meanwhile Genma was enjoying a good drink with Anko. He didn’t think any of the brats would figure it out for a while which meant he was free for the rest of the day.

“So Anko I hear you find pervert’s blood to be the new high cuisine.” He smirked into his glass as she ranted on about that blonde brat and how she’d taste his blood one day.

“You do know you can get diseases from that?” he commented mildly.

Anko grinned, “Hello poison specialist, I’m practically immune to any and all diseases as a strange side effect.”

He laughed in appreciation, “I had your little blonde brat earlier today-”

“You mean that blonde brat?” she nodded her head behind him cutting in.

He turned around in disbelief and his jaw dropped when he saw Broody, Pinky and Blondie coming towards him with a massive pile of wire.

“Wait a seco-” he yelped all the wire over balanced and buried him in an avalanche. Their little cubicle was simply overflowing with spools up to table height at minimum, over Genma’s head at maximum. He poked his way out only to note mournfully his drink was a goner.

“Cute kids.” Anko deadpanned knocking her drink back, sitting in the midst of the wire.

Naruto paled drastically, “You’re that crazy snake woman!” he yelled pointing shakily.

She leered at him, “Be glad you didn’t spill my drink otherwise I’d need a new one.” Her eyes lingered on his neck playfully. Naruto yelped and hid behind Sakura who was remembering all of Naruto’s tales and was hiding behind Sasuke who just looked exasperated at the world. Genma could sympathise, really he could.

He swept some spools away hanging on to his tattered dignity as the rest of the bar snickered at his situation. Godammit, why did he always get shown up by Team 7? 

“I don’t remember tying you up in this much wire.” He managed dryly.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, “But sensei you said you wanted protection against big Bad Kakashi sensei. It’s our way of thanking you for teaching us so diligently.”

Cheeky brat.

Anko choked silently on her drink and he knew she was dying of laughter inside. Together the three of them asked if rehearsed, “What next oh great Genma sensei?” Anko shook even harder as she slumped over into her arms.

Great Genma sensei? He mentally repeated in horror. Kami save him now. He looked at the wire surrounding him thoughtfully and wondered if he could get away with donating three living silver sphere decorations to the bar as an appreciation gift. He thought of Kakashi’s eye smile and shuddered. Probably not, best not to risk it.

“Ok Broody, Blondie, Pinky.” Oh how he grinned to see them flinch minutely, “Next lesson in wire. Concealment in evasive dynamic situations.” He patted his bullshitting skills on the back and carried on, “In 10 minutes there’s going to be a rush of people, I want you to use the wire to set up traps and not get caught by them. Don’t worry,” he waved an arm, “No one in here will rat you out. Isn’t that right?” he glared at everyone. Everyone grinned in agreement and raised their drinks. Three baby brats against full Jonin. It was so unbalanced it wasn’t fair.

They stared at him in incredulity but smirked minutely. Oh Kami what have I unleashed he thought worriedly, but the sight of them being chased by angry Jonin should cheer him up.

They all grabbed several spools and went over to the doorway and began to whisper.  
“This is too good to be true.” Naruto whispered gleefully, “Free pranking permission and we can say it’s an order from our sensei.”

Sasuke grunted, “Dobe we’ll be up against Jonin, they make a living on mocking other people’s trap work. It won’t be easy.”

Sakura cut in, “But how many will be expecting it? We have a chance and Genma sensei gets in trouble. We have 10 minutes, hurry!”

By the time they were finished they had a million tripwires, concealed, triggered and duds. There were more on the handle, hinges, space after the door, next to the door, around the door, doormat, door knob, before the door. Rounds of henged paint and weapons were set taut as to fly easily. Sasuke was a bit grumpy he couldn’t use real explosive tags but Naruto gave him thousands of fake ones to stop him brooding.

Genma was slightly impressed at the sheer cunning of some of the traps. He’d be able to spot them of course but he specialised in wire and senbon. He wasn’t sure about some of the Jonin. Anko too was watching them curiously, actually the whole bar was watching them curiously waiting for the first victim. A shadow came up behind the door a startled exclamation was heard before the thunk of weapons hit the door frame, splattering of paint and muffled cursing reached them. The door swung open to reveal Asuma with yellow paint on one shoulder ruining the serious Jonin image. Then the delay traps sprung, Asuma fed up of playing just cut through all the weapons. Pinky just stopped Blondie from marching over and screaming at the irritated Jonin. Asuma thundered in, saw Genma calmly drinking still embedded in spools and thumped over.

“Shiranui. What.”

“Not me.” He said happily, “Them.”

“You said you wouldn’t rat us out.” Broody commented before fleeing their booth with his team mates close behind as Asuma sent low level wind attacks at them.

“Why are all Jonin so crazy!?” The whole bar heard Blondie scream.

“I lied kid.” He smirked still in his happy tone.

There was the thrum of released wire, everyone turned to see Ibiki in the doorway calmly catching kunai out of the air by the circular handle. He spun it on one finger and said, “Now who thought they could use blades against me?” He caught Blondie who was sprinting past in a movement all most everyone missed and growled in his face. “Was it you?”

Blondie squeaked at the killing intent and nodded.

“Why.”

“Itt wa-was a t-training exercise!” he stuttered.

Ibiki glared at him some more, just when Genma thought he should interfere to save the blond kid, he dropped Blondie.

“Fair enough.” He rumbled, “But try it again on me, I dare you.” Ibiki smiled nastily down at Blondie and swept in.

Genma called out, “That’s two out of two who have caught you. You’re failing my exercise miserably.” He sing-songed.

Pinky screamed at him, “That’s because you ratted us out!” Broody sent him a furious glare, Blondie was too shaken to do anything.

Genma flicked his headband, “Ninja, kids. Masters of deception and back stabbing.” Hopefully the next time Kakashi suggested him as a teacher, the brats would refuse so he could properly enjoy his day without getting bugged by miniature Kakashis in training. “Oh Blondie, next tip. Never hang around the very place you set up traps.” Before Blondie could move Genma spat his senbon. It hit a wire and Blondie was dragged kicking and screaming into a trap he set up himself. “Awareness,” he told the blonde suspended on the ceiling, “Is a vital life skill.” Blondie smirked but it changed to terror when the trap holding him poofed out of existence and he plummeted to the ground.

What the? OH clever tricky brats, all the wire was henged shadow clones. He heard somehow a genin had gotten his hands on a jonin level technique and now he was seeing it. He was impressed. Too bad for them he’d been suspicious of their wire from the start and switched some of their wire for his wire from his pocket so the wires Blondie now hit on the way down and dragged him back up screaming were real. He smirked around his senbon at the trapped boy insultingly. “Well you’re getting the hang of deception Blondie, but remember don’t do overkill for the sake of humour.” Hypocrite he thought mentally, “It would have worked much better if you hadn’t dumped more spools on me than I gave you.”

“You just want revenge!” Blondie screaming swaying upside down.

“And that.” Genma agreed readily.

“Naruto!” Pinkie screamed. “Hold on!” She started to make a move but Broody pulled her back. Genma winked at him knowingly, shifting the senbon in his mouth.

“Sakura the dobe’s trapped, we can’t help him without getting trapped ourselves.” He muttered, “We don’t know which wires are real and he’s a good shot. We can’t cut ninja wire with kunai or shuriken this far away.”

So Pinky’s name was Sakura huh. Her parents must have no imagination. He was getting bored, he wanted to see the brats run and panic. He spat idly. A senbon landed in between Pinky’s and Broody’s face. They jerked back.

“Stop the love discussion and help your team mate.” He called out lazily resting his head on his hand. Pinky blushed, Broody... glared more. Was that a standard expression for Uchiha? By now the entire bar was watching in amusement, no one would say it but Team 7 was very good for a rookie genin cell and how the girl had immediately tried to go to Blondie’s aid. Kakashi would get lots of approving glances for teaching his cell so well and making them bond.

He spat a few more senbon to get them moving. Oh revenge was sweet. Broody came towards him and grabbed a tray to deflect the senbon while Pinky ran towards Blondie to free him. Oh this was interesting but really useless. He spat a few senbon at Broody to have him deflect them with the tray, he’s had experience with senbon Genma realises but while Broody is distracted he spits one at a distracted Pinky which sets off another real trap leaving her hanging next to her team mate.

“Sorry Naruto.” Pinky says.

“Hey you tried. Now it’s all on Teme.” Blondie answers. It wasn’t a bad plan split up, to split his attention up but he was a special Jonin and really he could beat all of them with his eyes closed. But he thought he’d be nice and only use senbon. They did all the work for him which was great!

“Awareness.” He reminds Pinky before turning back to Broody.

Broody would be harder with only senbon. But hey Genma was a ninja, he could break his word at any time and it seemed like Broody had understood that because he backed off cautiously. Genma grinned at Broody his senbon between his teeth, “What? Going to leave your team mates hanging? What happened to teamwork and doing things as a team?”

Broody flinches minutely, probably from the memories of Kakashi’s team work training Genma muses idly. He palms some wire in his left hand and flicks imbuing with natural chakra from the surroundings, that trick took him a while to work out. Broody never sees it coming, it wraps around his leg and Genma uses the table as a lever to toss Broody where all the traps are so he too is hanging upside down next to his team mates. Team 7 glares at him in unison. He smirks cheekily back and knocks back his drink simultaneously poofing all the shadow clones out of existence as they change back and try to attack him. Senbon though the forehead dispels most of them and Genma isn’t even touched once. 

He walks over slouching to Team 7. “Now team what have we learnt from this encounter?”

“You’re a bastard on nearly the same level as Kakashi.” Blondie tells him promptly. He preens mentally at that.

“Anything else team?” They steadfastly ignore him.

He puts on a serious expression for once and their attention snap to him. “Naruto never try to be clever in a combat situation, it always ends badly. You could have been killed if Ibiki wanted to kill you. If you’re not sure what an enemy combatant’s abilities are, snoop around. You underestimated me and got trapped. Same goes to all of you. Sakura always pay attention to your surroundings, awareness is life and death on missions. Sasuke never engage an opponent who is vastly superior alone and for god’s sake all of you come up with better plans.”

They seemed to be in shock that he actually knew their names.

“How could we have done it?” Pinky ventures.

“Wall walking.” Is his enigmatic reply.

“…Wall walking?” Broody grunts in confusion

“What on earth has your sensei taught you?”

“How do we do that?!” Blondie cries.

Silence.

“Kids, do you really want me to teach you again?” 

The vehement no! made Genma a very happy man. He flicks each of the kids in the forehead and walks off. They were good kids really. He doesn’t want to be around when they got loose.

The next morning when he idly strolls into his favourite training ground and it practically explodes on him is a day he’ll never forget. He spends an hour dodging weapons, traps, traps and curses who ever thought of mixing up fake and real tags to die a slow painful death. Wire is literally everywhere and he can’t escape without setting off more traps and he vows never to take on Team 7 ever again. Even with his best efforts, in all the smoke and dust he gets hit more than once which is embarrassing for him. He finally pants alone in a training field pitted and scorched and dented with steel gleaming everywhere like cobwebs.

The little hellions he thinks fondly.

Kakashi catches up to him later and drops into pace with him. Genma is instantly on his guard.

“Maaa calm down Genma. I just want to thank you for doing a good job with my cute little genin.”

He looks at Kakashi suspiciously, “Really?”

Kakashi nods, “You managed to drum awareness, tactical importance and trickery into them in one day. They always triple check before even making a single move now even if they developed a hatred of senbon.” He mused scratching his chin. “Their wire skills has also gone up.” He added as an afterthought.

Genma twitched. Kakashi continued, “Sasuke’s obsessing with flicking wire now and muttering about fooling senses, you really made an impression. When are you free next week?”

Genma stares at him in horror. Kakashi eye smiles back. The Hokage stops for a second as he could have sworn he heard easy going, laid back Genma screaming at the top of his lungs "Not a chance in hell you bastard!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please review ^.^


End file.
